Remembered
by PurpleButterDinosaur
Summary: A few months after the restaurant closed, the gang reactivates and realize what had happened.What will happen, Will Friend ship's be made?Or will there be a straight out war between the two groups? Find out in my new FNAF story and please leave an actual review, I like to see what you guys have to say.Tbonnie/Bonnie Foxy/Chica
1. Exploring

**Okay this is the story i was talking about guys! if i do anything wrong or you guys don't like it give me tips okay hope ya like!**

* * *

''Is he Okay?'' ''Can he hear us?'' was all i could hear as i was activated a few seconds later i was fully online i could hear multiple comments like ''No! why won't he work he has to!'' which sounded like Chica and another comment that was obviously from Foxy ''No Laddy ye have to work!''when i heard depressed sighs and crying i could finally move but i didn't feel right it felt like something was missing.I slowly opened my eyes to see that nobody was looking at me they were all just sulking looking in the opposite direction I turn my head slowly to not provoke them to see where my left arm should have been and without thinking i said ''M-my arm!'' as soon as I said that everyone turned to look at me and as if they were children who found there favorite toy they yell ''BONNIE!'' as that was said Chica jumped onto me in a hug while Freddy said ''We thought you wouldn't work! you got the worst out of all of us!'' i didn't know what they were talking about until I looked at them both i notice that foxy was more ripped up than usual Freddy was missing a eye and had rips all over him when i turned to look at Chica she looked horrible she was missing both her hands, and her jaw was barely holding on as i check to feel if anything else other than my arm is missing i felt a few rips but when i tried to touch my face the first thing i notice is that my face was missing! ''MY FACE!'' I screamed ''My face,my face,my face!''i repeated over and over ''Bonnie'' Freddy said '' You may have gotten the worst but at least you still work right?''

''Yes! but still!...my arm...and my face''

''Either way we need to get to the bottom of this why have we been scrapped?''

''Well we might have been replaced that would explain why we're in parts and service''Chica said

''Replace? parts and service? Chica what are you talking about?''Freddy and I said

''Well Freddy I would have expected you to notice considering you were the one who looked outside the room the most and not to mention all of the extra parts in here'' Chica replied

''Aye the Lass is right Freddy''

''Well I guess i'm going to be the one that has to leave this room to find out what all the fuss is about won't I?'' I said to get everyone to stop arguing''

''I guess so Bonnie'' Chica said ''Since Freddy isn't cooperating...'' Chica said with an evil smirk towards Freddy

''I am to cooperating!'' was the last thing I heard before I walked out of the parts and service I looked up towards the stage and saw that Chica was right there were plastic versions of us on stage ''They all look turned off...well then i guess i'll explore more of this place until they turn on'' after that i walked towards the end of a hallway until somebody poked the remnants of my left shoulder

''What is it Fredd- Who are you?!'' I said with the best confused look I could make with the remnant's of my head

''I'm sorry sir but are you lost?'' The strange figure said

''No i happened to be one of the original animatronic's here, I assume your one of our replacement's?''

''Yeah my name Is Bonnie''

''So your my replacement...'' I whispered to myself

''And you are?''my apparent replacement said

''I also happen to be Bonnie, Miss'' i replied

''Oh that's cool! i wonder why they made me into a girl though unlike you''

''I was wondering the same thing''

''I think they only did that to me maybe we should come up with nickname for you so we don't get confused with each other''

''Well the most boy related name i can come up with that's a branch off of Bonnie is Bonn-Bonn''I said

''Aww That sounds so cute!'' The only thing i could think of as she said that was ''Chica never acts like this and she's a girl!''

''Well either way it works right?''

''Yeah, but you don't look to good''i gave her the most annoyed look i could before she realized what she said

''Oh no i never ment it like that! i just men- just go check yourself in the mirror in the bathroom''

''Fine if you insist i already know i don't have a arm or a face'' after that I heard her murmur something but I couldn't make out what she said and walked to the bathroom with her following behind when we got there she said '' I'll wait here'' I nodded my head understandingly and walked into the Men's bathroom i walked up to the mirror and saw myself it was more terrifying than I thought wires all over where my face should have been and red dots where my eyes should have been but they still showed as much emotion as I could with my original eyes out of anger and fear of what i was i broke the mirror and walked out of the bathroom when my replacement said ''Are you okay?''

''NO I'M A MONSTER''

''Sorry'' she said ''Most of your parts from what i know were used to make me''with the most softened expression i could make i said ''Well at least it was put to good use'' and silently thought to myself NO NO NO that's not what i meant! i don't like her she is replacing me! but i couldn't deny that she was adorable

''Aw your a real charmer you know that right Bonn?'' With what felt like fire burning me from the inside out i made a small chuckle knowing what would happen if i didn't

''Shoot i have to get back to my friend's they're probably worried about me'' i gave her a hug with my remaining arm and walked out when Chica's replacement walked in i heard her say to Bonnie ''Who's the handsome guy?'' at which Bonnie said ''Chica!'' and slapped her in a playful way after which I said ''It's true i am!'' at which they laughed at as i walked out i bumped into Freddy's Replacement with all of them acting the opposite way my friends did i could only imagine the up coming arguement

* * *

**Haha did you guys like the story? i left a cliffhanger and for those of you who like action don't worry that will come soon okay? also this Book series is the only one that Toy Bonnie will be a girl okay? good now see ya later my friendos!**


	2. The Discovery

**Sorry about that last chapter guys Toy Freddy escaped either way have a good one sorry this came out late i had to go to a friends house school and a lot of other things !**

**Pluto:TROLOLOLLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOOL**

**Oh come ON! he's not even supposed to be in this story he's owned by AllergyRelief!**

* * *

''Care to explain why your outside of parts and service?'' Freddy's replacement said

''Sadly I could say the same about you'' I replied

''Don't get smart with me''

''Sorry but my friends are the originals so i feel i have the right to explore''

''Fine'' the 'Toy' Freddy said ''But next time i might not be so forgiving'' and with that i walked back to parts and service only to see my friends sitting or leaning in their own parts of the room looking worried

''There you are we were getting worried!'' Freddy said getting out of his leaning stance

''Sorry i got in conversations with two of them''

''Which were?''

''My replacement and your replacement''

''So you were right Chica''

''Yar the lass tis almost always right!'' Foxy butted in

''Anyway-''

''Before you ask their whole gang are almost completely opposite of us''

''So my replacement is angered easily,mean,impatient, and lazy?''Freddy Asked

''Yes and mine is a little more opposite so _she_ is _female_'' I replied ''Either way she's easy to get along with but your replacement just... i swear if i said the wrong thing he would rip off my head...well the _remnants_ of my head'' I said with a depressed look

''Don't let that get to you Bonnie''Chica said

''i know but if you lost your face it's not a nice experience to not have one'' i replied

''Bonnie please stop you haven't been your self ever since you found out don't let it ruin you'' Freddy said with a worried look on his face

''But sti- i'm sorry your right Freddy''

''It's okay just be the Bonnie we always knew and liked'' after that and attempting to take what he said to heart i went in to a free corner and sat there to think of my own a few minutes Freddy came over and said ''Are you okay?'' with a curious look on his face. _Lucky _i thought to myself

''Yeah just thinking'' I replied I was thinking about something he wouldn't usually expect

''About what?'' Freddy asked.''_Why does he have to dig the hole for the gold'' _i thought to myself and mentally slapped myself for the bad metaphor

''Why are we so human like even to the extent that we can do well _That''_

_''_I don't know either but none of us have ever done _That_ at least that i know of''

''I don't see the purpose of _it _we don't have a limited life time so why would we need it?''

''SHH quiet we don't need them knowing i guess it's a matter of want''

''Aye what ye landlubbers be talkin' bout?''

''NOTHING'' both Freddy and I said,shortly after he left we started talking again

''Well Freddy''

''Yes Bonnie?'' Freddy replied

''I kinda have a crush''

''Already?''

''Yeah''

''Okay well i guess i'll dig further who is it?''

''My replace-''

''WHAT!?'' Freddy yelped in disbelief

''I can explain Freddy!''

''Why don't we go outside Foxy?''Chica said

''Ya lass lets leave te' two alone'' Foxy replied

''YOU ARE WHAT BONNIE?!''Freddy said ''Please tell me this is a joke we don't know who they are yet!''

''Fine I'll wait until we all know who they are''

''You should, i'm sorry Bonnie'' Freddy said ''Either way i'm going outside to find out more about these Replacements''

''Okay i will be back out soon I just need a minute'' I replied and with that sat back down on the floor to think shortly after that two black shadowy figures appeared one looked kinda like Freddy said ''Hello i don't believe we have met yet have we?''The figure said ''i'm Shadow Freddy and this is Shadow Bonnie you must be the original Bonnie am I correct?''

''Y-yes'' I stuttered

''Well we Work for the Marionette I wanted to get to know you and your friend's so i could find out more about me since when the Marionette made us he gave me the personality's of all of you hence my appearance too'' The Shadow variant of Freddy said

''And i got my personality's from the toys!'' My shadow counterpart screamed after which the Shadow Freddy hit him on the head and said ''Shut up!''

''Oh and also you can call us Shaffy and Shabby!''at which once again Shadow Freddy hit him and said ''You shouldn't have told him that!''

''Why shouldn't he?''i asked

''Because it's hard enough escaping the nickname from our master please don't call us that''

''Well it was nice meeting you anyways'' i said

''It was nice meeting you to but our master would like to see you in Prize Corner come when you are ready '' and with that their shadow like bodies flushed out into the surrounding shadows and after that i walked out of parts and service I saw both Chica's and my counterpart talking,Foxy was no where to be seen and Freddy seemed to be explaining something to his counterpart or 'Toy Freddy'. It took me a few minutes to find the Prize Corner but when i did it was rather small i couldn't see there being more than 2 or 3 of us in there,there was a music box playing a song i remembered from hearing Freddy play so many times was called The Toreador March it sounded kind of welcoming from the way it was playing more than the way i grew used to hearing it. i began to look around only then did i see the tall black figure pinning things to the wall it had a white mask with rosy cheeks a over happy smile along with rings on its arms and legs it then said ''Ah your here you must be the original Bonnie am i correct?''

''Y-yes'' i stuttered like earlier

''Don't be scared i have no intentions of hurting anyone here''The Marionette said ''I wanted you here so we could get to know each other better

''Well-''

''I would like to know more about your interest's'' after that we talked for hours, hours passing by and my counterpart peeked into the room a few times as if making sure i was still there after the Marionette said ''You have to get going it almost six people will be here soon'' and with that i walked back into parts and service waiting for my friends...

* * *

**Hello my friendos did you like this chapter? next chapter there's gonna be some action scenes and yes we got to meet Marions little gang! don't worry they won't be villains any time soon but they will be involved with the action anyway's**** SEE YA MY FRIENDOS!**

**Freddy:are you Freddy for Ready?**

**GOD DANGIT!**


	3. The 'Incident'

**Hello my friendos! you may have noticed that i have been leaving reviews of my OC well he will be included in this story and it's sequel and even the third one just not exactly as his ****_own_**** character also sorry for not updating frequently i have been working on art pieces i'm not dead! also credit to PastaLover (i think that's her name) for the idea action and some animatronic abuse happens to someone ****_Special this chapter_**

* * *

As i walked out of the prize corner The Marionette or Marion as he preffered to be called and he said ''Also tell your friends to come to the Prize Corner tommorow!'' I nod enough for him to see and saw that everyone else wore walking back to their spots and Freddy's replacement had a look of fear plastered on his face i could tell that he knew his place now.I chuckled to myself until i saw my 'Toy' counterpart smiling at me and i waved my hand as she waved back and i walk back into parts and service and everybody sat down bored. Silence rang across the room until Chica broke the silence ''Is there anything we can do the others were really fun to talk to especially the little cute guy Chi called BB''

''Chi,BB? who are they actually scratch that who is BB?'' I asked

''BB is a little kid he hands out balloons apparently''Chica replied

''Speaking of the replacements Bonnie you are aloud...'' Freddy sighed ''To...like them''he said hanging his head in defeat

''What do you mean Freddy?''Chica said as Foxy stood by idle fiddling with thumbs a little''

''Bonnie here has...Grown attached to his replacement''Freddy replied

''Awww that's cute though!''Chica complained

''I-I guess your right''Freddy stuttered

''Oh i almost forgot this guy called the Marionette would like you to go over to the prize corner so he could talk to you'' I said

''Oh really where is this...'Prize Corner'?''Freddy asked

''I think its two doors down''I replied

''Okay we'll go there when we get the chance'' and at that moment we all shut down until 6 AM''

* * *

Shadow Freddy's P.O.V

''Well Guys lets get ready we are going to have several more guests and we need to get this place suitable for kids'' Marionette said and shortly after we heard a car pull up ''And fast too''Shabby and I reply by doing everything as fast as we could with it still looking decent as possible and within minute the room looked perfect and with that Shabby and I went to the Pocket Dimension that The Puppet made specially for Shabby and i during the day time hours it looked like a rather large house with everything we would need or want shortly after entering Shabby **(if you haven't gotten it by now Shabby is Shadow Bonnie)** got out the gaming console we were awarded when we did everything perfectly but if we did something bad he would take it away and i grabbed a book of the shelf a favorite of mine the 'Artemis Fowl' series i was on the second one called _'The Arctic Incident'_ apparently he's trying to find his Father in this one since his Fathers Airplane was shot down by Russian Mafia members due to them not agreeing with something he was going to do to help the poor in Russia when Shabby said ''Why do you never want to play games?''

''I don't see a purpose in it just a story you can control but still have to follow the story line and allowed to explore very little''

''Not with Pokemon though''he replies with a small grin i new that grin it was the _'I'm going to see how many things i can say until you get annoyed'' _grin

''Still i don't like to play them it's more fun watching'' i replied

''Oh fine your no fun!''he said. i chuckle a little and say ''That because i am evil Mwhahahaha!''

''Oh Nooo it's the evil Monster!'' he laughs and i laugh with him too until it becomes 12 O'clock we talk a bout various things and we leave the room we interviewed the Toys first the Marionette told me to fix something because something wasn't working when The Original Bonnie came in...

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V

''NO''i screamed when i first came in i lunged on to Shadow Freddy and started hitting him repeatedly he pushed me off and yelled ''AT LEAST ASK WHATS HAPPENING FIRST!''

''NO I SAW WHATS HAPPENING AND I'M GOING TO STOP YOU!''i screamed and with that leaped back on him and punched him more and more until my shadow counterpart pushed me off him but not before i ripped off Shadow Freddy's arm and he screamed 'AHHHHHHHHHH''

and The Marionette picked up Shadow Freddy taking him to an unknown area most likely to repair him he didn't deserve it though he was a monster i turn my counterpart back on and when she saw the room she said ''What Happened?!'' i replied by saying ''He was destroying you he turned you off and was breaking you apart so i attacked him and took off half of his arm'' her eyes opened with horror as she said ''He-he was just trying to fix me though!'' my eyes widened as i realized what i had done. I really was a monster...

* * *

**NOOO SHAFFY WHY! also sorry the chapter was short, anyway's guys hope you liked this chapter and yeah see ya my friendos!**

**Shackler:Yes you all will see _WHEN YOUR DEAD_**

**SHACKLER THIS IS FOR KIDS well for the most part i'm converting it now can't do that with the first two chapters BUT COME ON**


	4. The Guard

**Now i know what you guys are thinking,''BUTTER MAKE MORE ALREADY'' well sorry but i'm not a robot i fixing up how many days i will wait before releasing the next chapter well i'm only making chapters on the weekend okay? good what do you think Shaffy?**

**Shadow Freddy:Please don't hurt me..**

**Oh yeah your paranoid now... any ways you will now be known as Shackler see guys he is becoming Shackler! and Suicide mouse do you have anything to say? also thank you AllergyRelief for letting me have these guys!**

**Suicide Mouse:Oh this chapter is a bit more bonding and some other stuff like the discovery of the Night Guard **

**either way hope you like this one!**

* * *

''I-I i gotta go!'' i said as i nervously ran back to Parts and Service i couldn't believe i just almost killed someone because of a small misunderstanding He was right i should have just listened to him about his side of the story I was Horrified of my self and ran all the way back and shut the door and kept it shut i sat in there for what felt like hours until i heard a light knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it a little ''He-hello?'' i said

''He's okay you didn't kill him i understand why you did it and i should have stopped you and let you two talk it out'' It sounded like the Marionette i opened it further to see him and indeed it was the Marionette.

''H-He is?'' i asked

''Yes and Bonnie would like to talk to you''

''Are you okay Bonn?'' Toy Bonnie asked

''Y-yes'' i replied

''Well i will leave you two alone'' The Marionette said

''Okay'' I said we sat there for a while and then she said ''It's okay from what the Marionette told me he can walk and he's alive-''

''Yeah but i could have killed him!''i yelled almost crying

''It's okay you didn't understand''

''No it's not okay!''i yelled but at the same time we both heard someone knock on the door i got up and said ''I'll get it'' i opened the door and saw someone i thought would never have enough guts to see me after what i did

''H-hi'' Shadow Freddy said nervously while crouching in a position that made him even shorter than my replacement

''Y-you really are alive?!'' i said raising my hand a little at which he shrank down to a lower position which would have broken my endo skeleton almost looking like he was ready to run and he did he ran for a good meter or two and then jumped and latched to the ceiling crawling-more like running on the ceiling with all fours towards the prize corner ''No come back!'' everyone else in the main room looked at me then the ceiling and gasped in amazement of what he was doing even another person i didn't meet yet she had a white and pink face and was also crawling on the ceiling but no where near as fast as him i huffed with a sad tone and Bonn came over ''Whats wrong?''she asked

''he came back and i scared him off by accident...'' i replied

''It's okay he's just a little paranoid just let him gain the courage by himself he'll come around eventually''

''Okay'' i replied i then heard someone scream i ran out the door and said ''Who screamed?!''

''None of us'' Freddy replied ''But it came from down the main hallway''and with that i walked down the hallway and saw a light flash every few seconds and when it flashed on me i saw someone and he yelped out i tilted my head towards him and he started cowering and i said ''Uh hello?''

''PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!''

''Well i might have to if you don't shut up'' i replied to the over reactive guard

''Y-you won't hurt me?''

''What did i just say?'' i asked in a sarcastic tone ''Either way whats your name?'' i asked

''J-Jeremy Fitzgerald'' he replied ''Whats yours?''

''I'm the original Bonnie what did you think?''

''Oh S-s-sorry''

''Are you seriously still scared?''

''No I-i Just h-have a St-stu-studder''

''Oh okay then'' and at that moment i heard a deep growling noise and suddenly Shadow Freddy jumped out from the hallway ceiling and landed on jeremy to my surprise i only heard a small crack come from Jeremy which i presumed was a bone

''Shaffy what are you doing!''

''I'M NOT SHADOW FREDDY OR SHAFFY! I'M SICK OF THAT NAME I'M SHACKLER NOW!'' Shadow Freddy now named Shackler said,at the same moment i could see the guard clamping his hands on his ears because of how loud it was to him

''You don't need to do this!''

''Oh yes i believe i do'' Shackler replied ''You took something from me so i'm going to take something from you! and as we all can see this HUMAN waste of life is important to you!''

''NO!'' i screamed but he had already ran halfway through the hallway insanely fast i could only predict what he was doing which was stuffing him into a suit so i made a run towards the parts and service room Foxy started running with me saying he new the quickest way there.I saw the guard slumped against the wall obviously in pain i leaped onto Shackler but he stuck his fist out and i got hit in the stomach strangely sending me flying backwards he picked up the guard by his collar and walked towards the suit,all the sudden Foxy ran out and hit him hard in the head he flew a foot or two and slumped down on the wall and Foxy then said ''Nobody messes with ol' Cap'n Foxy ye savage beast!'' the guard got back up gripping on to his ribs i asked him ''If you go to the doctor and say a shadow robot broke your ribs they'll think your insane what will you say?''

''I'll j-just say some he-heavy equip-equipment fell on me''he replied

''With the stutters or without?''i asked jokingly he made a small chuckle not nervous but the kind where you actually think that is funny

''Either way its almost 6 you've gotta get going'' i told him and with that he walked rather calmly towards the door and unlocked it while the rest of us walked back to our respective places i saw that mangled mess of parts crawling on the ceiling again and decided i would talk to it tommorow

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to be released, so much School! either way expect me to release another chapter this weekend and 2 more next weekend anyway what do you have to say Pluto?**

**Pluto:i want to meet this ''Shackler'' and when will the book for us that your gonna make come out?**

**oh right! i will be releasing that on Monday it's gonna be a comedy story either way see ya later my Friendos!**


	5. Something More

**Hi guys i hope your happy that i'm back on schedule with writing these chapters also this chapter we learn some very important things that will still be a big deal in my second story that will be called ''****_Dreams Of The Shadows_****'' it will be in Shacklers P.O.V most of the time anything to say Pluto?**

**Pluto:Just one thing When The Heck Do I Show Up!? or WTHDISU**

***facepalms* i already told you! you are in the 2nd story! anyway hope you like this chapter my Friendos!**

* * *

As Jeremy walked out of the building everyone walked back into there corresponding places and when Freddy came into the room he said ''Who is this,why is he in here? and why is he knocked out?''

''Well he tried to kill the guard'' i said

''And Te Laddy here tried to hit him'' Foxy blurted out

''He then turned around and grabbed the guard''

''And me with me great hook hit The landlubber in Te head which then knocked him out''

''Ugh'' A voice said from the corner

''What Happened?'' by now i could tell it was Shadow Freddy or as he calls himself now Shackler

''You seriously don't remember?'' i asked

''Not at all last thing i remember was climbing the ceiling towards Prize Corner and everything went black '' he replied

''What?!''

''Why what did i do?'' he asked

''Well i would have thought that you would've remembered that you tried to stuff a guard in a suit''

''I did what!?'' he exclaimed

''And why aren't you acting like you did earlier?'' i asked

''I-i '' he stuttered

''Well we need to get to the bottom of this'' Freddy said ''And what was his name Bonnie?''

''His name is Shadow Freddy-''

''SHACKLER!'' he yelled as if he actually cared that much and i was getting scared at the thought he actually did considering he pushed me aside as if i was nothing

''Okay 'Shackler' here let me help you get up'' i said pushing my hand towards him

''NO!'' he yelled and i quickly backed away when i saw that he somehow summoned fire ''No i didn't!-'' he sunk down and laid his head on his knees looking like he was crying and indeed he was but he wasn't crying tears they were dark purple in color with a small tint of blood red but i noticed that he had a stitched on smile which looked terrifyingly happy if it wasn't for the small curl at the top which made him look like he was trying to frown i would have been backing up into a corner but slowly his crying turned into a laugh he proceeded by leaping towards me but before he hit me Foxy punched him sending him flying sideways into a wall and surely his eyes were closed telling us that he was knocked out

''What Te bloody 'Ell is Dis all about?'' Foxy asked ''Te laddy keeps on doin' Tese 'tings as if it be Nutin! I be gettin' sick 'O it!''

''I think he might be...'' I gulped ''He might be going...Insane'' i said frightened at what was happening and thought ''_And it was all my fault i drove him to insanity he's scared of me!'' _''...And all because of me''

''No it wasn't Bonnie!'' Freddy said

''He's terrified of me! has he made any contact with any of you!'' I yelled back and at the same moment another Shadowy figure showed up and said

''He was with me for two hours before coming to see you Bonnie'' The figure said ''And my name is Shadow Bonnie, Freddy''

''And did he act like this for you?'' I asked

''No where near what he tried to do'' He said almost crying

''What can we do to make sure he will stop doing this?'' Freddy asked ''I don't want anyone getting more broken than they already are''

''The best we can do for now is keep him there and hope no on heard the crashing and when we can ask Marionette what he can do''

''Okay'' Freddy and I replied

''Also if you need me i'll probably be there before you need to say anything'' and with that his Shadowy form flushed into the shadows seeming like he was still in the room.

''So what do you guys wanna do?'' and with that everyone said almost at once

''I don't know'' and that was how the day was we fell asleep for an hour or two and i asked the same thing same response repeat over and over eventually it became 12 AM''

* * *

Shacklers P.O.V

I woke up i saw that i was in Parts And Service everyone was asleep so i walked over to the door and opened it i walked out and took one last look inside ''_Kill them'' _A strange voice said but it was almost controlling me somehow _''Kill them while they can't fight back!'' _it said again

''No...no i won't''

_''Do IT!''_

_'_'No i won't''

_''KILL THEM NOW! IT'S YOUR PERFECT CHANCE!''_

''No no no!''and as fast as i could i locked the door from the inside and destroyed the key running away from the scene at which Bonnie from inside the room was staring at me

''Are you okay?'' i heard a voice say a different one then the one that tried to make me kill them which now that i think about it sounded like me _Exactly like me..._

''Is something wrong?'' the same voice said

''No-no nothings wrong''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes I'm fine''

''Okay''

''Wait!-Who are you?''

''I'm Chika but the originals call me Toy Chica''

''Okay...'' and with that the figure left i got up and decided to walk towards the office but stop when i hear someone behind me Angry foot steps so i quickly dash into a party room and latch to the ceiling and hope he doesn't see me by now i knew it was Bonnie he even has a way of looking around the room angrily i stay where i am until he leaves and i remember something i was dashing down the halls in my vision on all fours i only ever do that if I'm in a hurry and the vision tilts to the bottom left a little to let me see that i was dragging a Human in a Guards suit in my left hand i burst into the Parts And service room and lay the guard down with a thump and start looking around for what looked like a decent looking suit until Bonnie and Foxy break through the door Bonnie leaps at me and i hit him i turn around and grab the guard to stuff him in a suit and Foxy hits me in the head knocking me out cold

''So that's what i did that's why they're mad at me...'' i whispered to myself ''It's hard being the only person you can like and love''

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter guys a lot of discovery i know but OC makers this is your Que submit your female OC's and my favorite one will get accepted for a chance to have the only OC that's in the story before the second story (OMG 2nd STORY CONFIRMED) so please PM me your OC it must be female though okay? see ya later my Friendos!**


	6. Authors Note

**Hi there every one! sorry if i got you guys excited for another chapter either way I didn't put this in last chapter Who ever's OC i pick for the story will be Shacklers Crush and future Fiancee SO just a reminder PLEASE give me more female OC's which ever one is my favorite or fits the part the best will be picked See ya my Friendos!**


	7. A New Friend

**Hi i am ending the contest a bit earlier than planned so i have selected the OC! Congrats CometFaraday Your OC Rosella Anne (was that right?) has been accepted she will be a perfect addition! and yeah what do you have to say Pluto?**

**Pluto:I want to say this chapter will have a lot of fluff and somebody discovers there crush!**

***pulls out shiny Pokemon card***

**Pluto: SHINY! *becomes mesmorised by said card***

**Okay hope you like this chapter guys it was a hard pick between the 2 characters i liked the most anyways READ!**

* * *

Shacklers P.O.V

As i see that no one that will harm me won't see me i start walking around occasional glances from a select few like the dreaded BB and Toy Freddy i walk over to the main stage that they all start on and look at it,It took me a few seconds to pinpoint what was different there was a large crate behind the curtains so i did what any other curious person would do,pull back the curtains and see what was in the box was a bit shorter than me but i didn't really care i still wanted to know what was in it i noticed my claws were to thick to get in to the small gap my teeth would make it harder to open if they didn't work so i went in to Parts and Service hoping no one was there and they weren't so i figured they must have left to search for me i looked on shelves for something that might work. I saw a crow bar and grabbed it quickly running back behind the stage curtain and attempting to pry the box open i did so very quickly considering well, **I** was the guy! that pushed a 436 pound animatronic away like it was absolutely nothing. Right there inside said box, was a Bird Fox hybrid by the looks it was female it had red fur and orange wings along with golden tail feathers

_''It kinda looks cute...''_ almost instantly my cheeks were the same color as the toys make up Blush i think it was called and i knew for a fact that i Was indeed you guessed it! Blushing i decided to activate her and if someone didn't like it well to bad! when she fully turned on i noticed she had red eyes not like Bonnie's eyes though even though he lost his face i think it should be illegal to call those eyes i was broken from my train of thought when she said something ''Where am i?''

''Huh? Oh sorry you are in Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria the year is 1987 and that sums it up now my turn for questions,who are you?''

''I am Rossela Anne, who are you?''

''I used to be called Shadow Freddy but now everyone calls me Shackler'' Shortly after someone kicked the door in which would have been terrible if the door didn't open inwards

''And we've gotta go save anymore questions you have for later!'' and with that we started running i latched to the ceiling for a few seconds until i realized i wasn't moving any faster from there

''Get on my back!'' i yelled

''What!?'' Rosella said

''Just do it!'' i said,and when she did i started running on all fours multiplying my speed by enough to outrun the old Faz gang when we arrived at Party Room 4 i was gasping for breath after the severe running i did by what it looked and felt like i was running probably around 40 Miles per hour

''What was that all about?''

''I. did something.I had No '' i said still panting for breath

''What did you do?'' she asked

''I almost killed a guard if it wasn't for Foxy i probably would've too and now they think i'll do it again and there for are trying to catch me''

''Oh that sounds Horrible!''

''It is horrible'' i said ''But either way''

* * *

Rosella's P.O.V

He was kinda cute i have only known him for a minute or two and he already saved my life but that doesn't matter

''Why don't you let them get you?'' i asked

''Because it would only happen again so far it has happened three times and all of them i was close to Bonnie''

''Wait who's Foxy and Bonnie anyway?'' i asked

''Foxy was the fox with the eye patch and hook and Bonnie was the purple bunny with out the face and arm''

''Who were the other two then?''

''Freddy and Chica, Freddy is the main character of the place after all he is Freddy Fazbear himself and Chica is the chicken who cooks''

''Oh'' i said and i decided to start exploring the place

''Wait where are you going?'' he asked

''I'm going to explore''

''Okay just don't let them know i'm in here''

''Can do'' and with that i walked off i ran in to the group that was following us earlier

''Where did he go!?'' the large purple one i presumed was Bonnie said

''Have you thought about what he wants?'' i asked ''Have you noticed it only happens when he's close to you?''

''Yes and we have to get him his master will stop him from doing this'' he replied

''HE WILL DO IT ON HIS OWN TERMS YOU IDIOT!'' i said,everyone could tell i was annoyed and i could tell something was weird with my eyes too but that didn't matter

''Look Leprechaun-''

''LEPRECHAUN?! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT AS TALL AS YOU DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT YOU BARNEY RIP OFF!'' I screamed ''HE WILL JUST DO EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT WHEN YOU STOP FOLLOWING HIM!''

''Oh well we didn't think about it that way...'' and satisfied with my victory i walked back to Party Room 4 to talk to him again

* * *

**Hi my Friendos hope you liked this chapter! and i can tell that some people aren't happy because there character wasn't accepted well in the 2nd story which isn't that far away i will be accepting tons of OC's and yeah see ya later my Friendos!**


	8. The Change

**Hi guys so i understand i haven't explained very well what Shackler looks like well here is a better idea of what he looks like: art/Shackler-5-0-520389783**

**and here he is right now transforming and all : **** art/Shackler-Mutated-521646840**

**Anything to say guys?**

**Pluto &amp; Suicide Mouse : Nope other than Shackler is changing more**

**Okay**

* * *

**Shackler's P.O.V**

I was changing more and much faster than I would like you see being a living creature in the shape of an object doesn't stop you from growing up i was changing and fast I was really hoping Rosella wouldn't come back any time soon in fact I hoped no one saw me ever again from what I could tell from the description that my master gave me it was a very embarrassing process and from the situation it was exactly that,Even my eyes were changing! I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the room i tried to look for some where to hide the only good spot...A Freaking table so I tried to do a quick run through of new things I could do and then I hit it,Invisibility I matched in with my surrounding perfectly and went into a dark walked into the room

''Shackler where did you go?'' She said and she started looking around

''Shackler come on this isn't funny!'' she said clapping her hands and at that a snippet of fire popped up for a second ''Woah what the heck!?'' she said, Obviously amazed at her ability like I was too she started looking in the corners

_''Oh no''_ I thought, she found a way to keep the fire in her hands and used it as a source of light rather fast and then she came to my corner much to my amazement she could barely see me but she manged to because she said ''There you are come on,what are you doing?'' as soon as she touched me the invisibility dropped flooding at my color and new found shape

''Oh my God what happened!?'' she asked at which I could only whimper and whine like a dog,Wait a dog that's familiar...

In my vision I was much shorter and I was _Outside_ i never left the pizzeria ever and I don't plan to either I was in what seemed to be the back yard of a house

_''Zeke!''_ the figure who's Point of view I was in said at which a grey and white dog ran up to me it looked like a Sheep Dog wait Sheep Dog? how do I know what that is? in the vision I seemed to be running with said dog back and forth between a brick patio and a pile of fire wood the vision quickly ended shortly after

''Shackler are you okay you passed out'' I hear Rosella say as I open my eyes

''Y-yes I'm fine''

''Okay can you explain why you don't look the same you even have a Tail!'' She said Which made me Blush a bright red out of embarrassment

''J-just give me a minute''I said with a nervous chuckle and started going to another room hoping nobody would come in anytime soon and found myself walking into Party Room 2 without anyone seeing me as soon as I got in I snapped my fingers and became invisible knowing that if the camera turned on and used it's built in light it wouldn't see me because it doesn't light up the whole room and stayed there for the rest of the time I had until i was sure I was done changing,my hands didn't end where they usually did it was almost transparent but my hand had glowing claws I had a tail with a purple glowing end and my overall shape was a bit skinnier

I felt around for any thing new on my head making sure that my claws wouldn't cut knew except a few stringy like parts above my right eye and my upper right arm was glowing purple along with some of the rips on my suit and i decided to leave the room still invisible of course you don't just grow a tail and expect everyone to be like ''Hey dude how ya doin?'' I was under the impression that I could be a completely different person my tail was sharp capable of Faz Gang both toys and the originals were walking down the hallway towards my direction so I jumped on the ceiling and crawled above them hoping they wouldn't see me but someone else was on the ceiling it was a bunch of endoskeleton parts with a white fox head and blush like the rest of the toys I crawled by her and was surprised she didn't see me i may be invisible but it's not the most effective you can see the outline and light shining on my form

* * *

Bonnies P.O.V 1 hour later

''Do you want to go to the guards office again?'' i asked Toy Bonnie ''And i think we should do a name swap Bonn Bonn doesn't really match me''

''Yeah i was thinking about that,Yeah lets go to the office and i didn't really think Bonn Bonn really matched you well your the original you should keep your name''

''Okay'' and with that we walked to the office, when we were halfway there we heard clanking and someone said ''I see Rosella definitely has changed your opinions?'' It was Shackler talking with an awfully smooth and calm tone i turned around to see him but almost immediately a hundred questions popped into my head but for one he was _Standing_ on the ceiling STANDING! on the ceiling!

''What the heck happened to you?!'' i asked

''That information does not need to be known Yes, i have changed very much but you don't need to know why'' The new form of Shackler said ''Either way go on with your,Ahem, Meeting with the guard''

''Okay then...was their something you wanted to ask us?''

''If i did it's only with friend will have to wait and if you don't get your Cue when your done talking to the guard i want to talk to you'' and with that we walked to the guards office...

* * *

**Hello My friendos! hope you liked this chapter and all that usual Shin Dig but i need to tell you something... *sigh* the time is coming Writers Block Please i really need ideas until chapter 10 nothing ridiculous but nothing boring and Pluto could you ask AllergyRelief for any ideas that meet those parameters?**

**Pluto:Sure**

**Good okay anyway See Ya My Friendos!**


	9. The Demi God

**OH HAIL JEBUS CHRIST FROSTEDFLEISCH MY FAVORITE AUTHOR FAVORITED ME SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Pluto:Uhhhhh**

**OH right sorry! forgot the thing was filming Hello my Friendos! Pluto what do you have to say?**

**Pluto:This chapter will uncover a villain SO obviously someone here is a villain, and not purple guy or SpringTrap We have something else planned for him**

**Okay well hope you like this chapter guys!**

* * *

Bonnies P.O.V

''I wonder whats up with him and why he needs to talk to me alone...'' i said

''I don't know but he's most likely finding the solution to his insanity or and your friends are bad at staying quite'' Bonn Bonn said

''Heh well lets go'' We carried on with our walk to the guards office but now he prefers to be called Jeremy when we got there he was checking the camera's and spinning in his chair, he put the tablet back on the desk and said ''I sa-s-saw you guys on the ca-camera so if your pu-pulling off a prank it's not w-w-working''

''Actually we were going to ask you something'' i said ''But now it's two different things can you keep your tablet on the Prize Corner camera?''

''Su-sure why?''

''We wanted to make sure that a friend of ours was doing what he was supposed to'' i said

''Y-you mean the g-guy who dragged me into the Pa-par-parts and service and made me ha-hav-have to were this cast?'' he said holding up his left arm the best he could

''Yes'' I replied

''He alr-already w-went in he's abo-a-about to leave''

''And the other question is-''

''Why is there a boarded off room?'' Bonn Bonn butted in

''B-b-boarded Off room?''He questioned ''Sh-show me'' and we walked down the hall to the room it was to the right of Parts &amp; service he brought his mask and put it on when we got to the room he said'' I wa-wasn't told abo-about this the only thi-thing i was told was to n-not to g-go in there If I-I see wh-what y-you see''

''Well shouldn't it be on the camera's?'' I asked

''W-well i c-can t-take the c-c-camera format b-back two mon-months''

''Go and do it find out whats in there it must be important enough'' I said and he ran off back to his office once again with his Freddy mask walked into a party room and Shackler was dangling from a pipe on his feet,I really need to find out how he does that, he then said ''I take it the whole thing went well?''

''Yes''I said, Bonn went to another room leaving us to talk ''Either way what did you want?''

''I wanted to tell you,Something is...Wrong I'm not sure if you've noticed but there's something leaking form you and the rest of your gang,Especially me and maybe a few other people I'm not sure what it is but it's a dark red and to me at least,It doesn't exactly smell great''I looked at the both of us closely he was dripping it a little like he said then I looked at myself,the exact same stuff was leaking from me

''What is it?!'' I said with a disgusted voice

''Like I said i don't know but I think something might be inside of our suits,something _Rotting_''

''What makes you say rotting?'' I asked

''I found something inside of your suits earlier and I connected two and two,5 Children went missing about a month ago,they haven't been found yet'' He said with a voice that made him sound like he was going to be sick ''But that wouldn't make sense for me I have been moving around this place for quite a bit longer then that and I never am in the Part's and Service room other than those two select days through further search i have found out there was another suit a Fifth suit a _Golden_ suit just an extra gold suit it looks like your friend Freddy''

''So what about you?''

''Well I found out that six months ago there were two children murdered that's also how long I have been moving around the building'' He said and then gulped ''I believe that they were me and Shabby'' He picked his usual cheerful self again and said ''There apparently was another person back at a building called Fred Bears a purple car drove up and a man got out proceeding to stab the kid'' He then said with matter of fact tone ''SO i have come to a conclusion,We are the possessed remains of the children''

''Oh god'' I said getting ready to be sick in every way I could think of

''I know it's horrible,but you should get going it's five forty nine'' he said,I walked back to Parts and service and a few hours later a strange man came in he was wearing a Night Guard suit like Jeremy but he had a purple bandanna around his head over his mouth he had a pony tail,which was odd for his size he was maybe six feet tall and maybe another 6 inches he had black long winter gloves on which I believed was also odd, he got a few tools out of a bag he had been carrying I noticed he had something on his boot it looked long and he got the tools out he said ''Well hello there fella's! my name is Zach Starz and I've been sent here to fix you guys up a bit and see what's leaking from ya!'' shorty after he said in a loud whisper cough like voice ''Oh what are you thinking Zach! They're robots!'' he walked over to me first after pulling down his bandanna he looked like he was in his mid thirty's shortly after he started opening us up and fixing us but he took something that looked like a small child sized skeleton with quite a bit of it's flesh still on

''OH GOD that's disgusting!'' he repeated the process with all of us and pulled a wet rag out to wipe what ever maybe left off of our endoskeletons and walls of our costume he started pulling out a few old rusty screws and and replacing them

''Well looks like all of you deserve a touch up I can do with the stuff I've been supplied with'' he said with a sympathetic tone of voice ''Okay look like she needs some hands i can probably find a spare costume and fix that,She also needs a touch up with her boy could use a face I imagine it would suck to not have a face,and some patches could probably go out and buy some purple fabric the arm though that'll take a while'' he said chewing on the end of a pencil with a note pad in his other hand ''Freddy needs a new left eye and some brown fabric,Oh boy foxy almost gave me a scare there with you being in the shadows and all,okay lots of red fabric for you! and maybe a new jaw V shaped makes ya look quite a bit scary how about...U shaped that sounds kid friendly right? Okay!'' and with that he walked off he came back in about thirty minutes later with some hands for Chica, a face for me, another eyeball for Freddy, and a custom built U shaped jaw for Foxy it took awhile for him to fix us all up by the end he was covered in grease

''Well looks like I'm gonna have to come back later with some fabric for all of you lucky thing I got a shift with Night Guard so I have more time to fix you all up!''

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter guys! I just introduced another OC! Zach Starz He's basically me and yes like me in the Q&amp;A series he's a demigod which is why there something weird under those black winter gloves...Anyways See ya later My Friendos!**


	10. Mysteries (The End)

**Ahoy thar me mateys! It's Purps here for another chapter!Also Zach Starz isn't supposed to be easily understood i'll just tell you one thing He is pretty much a *** of ridiculousness imagine ********** from Skyrim but was an *****,What? YOU BLEEPED ALL THE INFO! oh I guess I can't tell them to much, anyways hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Zach Starz P.O.V

I was going back home I had two hours till my shift with Jeremy where I would fix the animatronics I was about ten minutes from my apartment,it was almost Summer,Easter was only about five days away,Just like when I met Felix,He was fairly weird, How long ago was that? About eight years ago, I snapped back into reality thanks to a car horn I was stuck in traffic of course! Just when something good could dawn onto me,I felt like I was being stared at from somewhere I didn't know where but it felt like it was from high up

_''Don't ever Go near My son if you Want To Live''_

''What the heck?'' I said surprised at the sudden speech in the empty almost soundless car

_''Don't Go near My son **Angel!**''_

''Oh great so I hear the words getting out that I'm an angel?''

_''I'm in no Mood For your Petty Games Zach,You know who you were Thinking about don't Dare go near Him''_

''Aaaaand The Final Question is! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!''

_''I'll tell you one thing **Angel** I come from something you said''_

''Okay then...''Traffic started up again as if the voice was what caused it to stop.I happily drove back to my apartment got a quick rest and got back up to go to work, when I got back to my car I felt like I was being watched again

''Okay it would be awesome if you could stop creeping me out!''

_''I'm making sure you don't dig into anything any further than you need to Zach''_

''Oh so I can't learn to much about my job?''

_''You can learn as much as you want about your job Zach,Just not anything about me and it just so happens that I did something at your workplace not to long ago,I did with in this month,I'll leave you to find it out yourself''_

''Okay invisible thing''

_''You can call me Mr.**Casket**''_ I just so happened to be taking a sip of my coffee too...

''YOUR WHO?!''I said spitting coffee out everywhere in the most child show like way

_''You heard me right **Angel**'' _ said

''Could you stop calling me angel? or at the very least say it without despise for the name it's almost like saying that it's someones fault that they're black!'' I said making a left turn

_''Very well then Zach''_

''Thank you now excuse me while I get to my place of work I was almost late thanks to you'' I said getting out of the car

I got into the building at 11:58 and walked to the office to see Jeremy

''Hey there Jeremy'' I said

''H-hi Z-Zach''

''I'm gonna go into Parts and Service I was put on the shift with you to fix these guys''

''W-wait''

''What?''

''A-ask th-them to st-st-stand still f-first you'll un-under st-stand why l-later''

''Okay then if you insist'' I said as I made my way toward Parts &amp; Service, As I walked in I said ''Okay Jeremy told me to ask you guys to all stand still first before I start doing my job,Still don't understand why but lets get to work'' I said as I opened my toolbox to pull out the fabrics and a needle to stitch any and all holes on them, I started with Bonnie

''Well I see the new face looks good on ya Bonnie,Now lets finish the job and cover that ugly gap between your new face and the rest of your head''I said as I started to stitch fabric onto said gap

''Thank you''

''Oh great another unexplainable voice to add to my worries''

''The one your fixing ''

''B-Bonnie? how can you guys think for yourself?!''

''Well the tale is,Sad I would rather not talk about it right now'' Bonnie said

''Okay then'' I said kinda mad for not getting an answer

* * *

**1 Hour later Zach's P.O.V**

''There ya go guys now your all fixed!'' I said as they started standing up

''Thank you so much -'' Bonnie said

''You can just call me Zach Bonnie my position has no more command then your's does

''Okay Zach'' Bonnie said

''You guys can come with me if you want I'm just going back to the office'' I said almost hoping they would agree they made great company after all

''Sure'' Bonnie said

''I'm in'' Chica said

''Aye I would give up me booty fer it!'' Foxy said

''Why not?'' Freddy said

''Okay!'' As I walked out of the room a large kitchen knife flew through a window at an unnatural speed and had a surprisingly straight pathway towards the spot that was on the wall that was only six inches away from me

''HOLY CRAP!'' I yelled jumping into the other direction

''What was that?!'' Bonnie said with worry in his voice

''I don't know''I said looking at a paper that was on the end of the knife it looked like a letter... ''What does that say?'' i said putting my hand outwards to pick it up and read it

''It says,I told You _**NOT**_**!** to delve deeper into my work Zach -_You Know Who,_ OH come on how was I supposed to know I was delving deeper you Nit Wit!''

''Zach who is it and what work is he talking about?'' Bonnie said

''Well I'm not sure if I can tell you CAUSE MR. FRICKEN GRUMPY WON'T EVEN TELL ME THE PERIMETER OF WHAT I CAN DO AND WHAT I CAN'T WITHOUT HIM TRYING TO ALMOST KILL ME!''

_''Don't Tell anyone about me Zach Understand?''_ The words echoed through the room

''Got it !''

''Okay then...''Bonnie said

''Don't ask he's been stalking me ever since I left the building to get fabric'' I said

''Ahhh'' Bonnie said

''Hi!''

''Huh?'' I said and turned around to see Toy Bonnie

''Oh hi there Bonn!''

''I was wondering if I could come with you guys may I?''

''Sure the more the merrier!'' I said, Tonight was gonna be a fun Night

* * *

**Hello my friendos! sadly this is the last chapter but don't worry I have a present for you guys a Sequel! it will explain a lot about the story and yeah I'm sorry I'm ending it so soon I'm ending it while people still like it so people will miss it but remember the story will continue and yeah, See ya later my Friendos!**


	11. NEW STORY! REMEMBERED RE-WRIGHT

**Hey guys it's me! (No pun intended) I released the re-wright of this, It's way better and has more depth to it, Over all I can see people getting addicted to it seeing as to how famous this was, It's called ''London Bridge is Falling Down'' It's up on my page, it's been out for a while now, You should go check it out**


End file.
